


Astronomy Tower Date?

by HerLoyalShipper



Series: I Can Help You Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerLoyalShipper/pseuds/HerLoyalShipper
Summary: A short little fic. Some background on Harry's time in the Gryffindor dormitories and an Astronomy tower date(?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my 'I can help you Harry' series. If you haven't read the first two this might not make sense so I implore you to read those first.

Harry POV

He is running late. He didn’t mean to be but he ever does. His last class of the day, Herbology, had run over and he had to make it back to the dorms and dump his bag before getting ready for his… was it a date? Draco was going to be so disappointed in him. He would say mad but so far he hadn’t seen a hint of anger directed at himself. But in a way Harry wishes he would. It would be better than the eventual disappointment he knew he would cause. He was always disappointing people. Frist his uncle and aunt, now Ron and the Weasley’s and now Draco. Soon the whole wizarding world when they find out how much of a disappointment their saviour is. Let’s himself get beaten, doesn’t fight back. He is useless. Maybe he shouldn’t go. Maybe he would be better off by himself. Alone. Always.

Harry was curled into a ball crammed into the space between his bed and the wall. The dorm was thankfully empty and no one was there to see his breakdown. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there but it was far too soon before he heard voices on the stairs. He quickly cast a refreshing charm on himself and stiffly got off the floor. He supposed it was just before dinner time and by the sounds of his dorm mates getting ready to go down to the Great Hall. He busied himself with unpacking his bag while the others deposited their cloaks and scarves.

“Coming down to dinner?” Neville asked as the boys filed back out of the dorm.

“No, I need to finish my transfiguration homework.” Harry lied.

“Oh darn it. I forgot about that.” Neville swore. “Anyway a package came for you before I put it on your bedside table.” He said knowingly.

Neville was one of the good ones. He didn’t care about Harry being the saviour he just was nice to you if you were nice back. Harry could respect that.

The package as expected was from Draco. No one else would bother. He wasn’t worth it. It contained some more salve and what appeared to a potion. There was a letter as well:

  


Dear Harry

I hope you are still comfortable coming tonight. I look forward to seeing you and getting to know you a little better. If you are not feeling up to it, I understand. It is hard to trust someone after so long and I was in the same boat for a very long time. I sent you some more salve these are a new creation of mine which should be applied before bed to help relax you. Also the I brewed my own version of dreamless sleep potion, it’s not 100% effective but it is safe for ongoing consumption.

I hope to see you tonight if not sometime in the near future

Your friend

Draco

 

Harry read the letter over twice before carefully placing it in the box in which he kept his letters from Sirius and Lupin. Draco had called them friends. Were they friends. They shared a history and Draco seemed to understand him in ways that no one else did. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to go and see him.

He straightened his robes and pocketed his wand before mentally preparing himself to see Draco again. He had been unbelievably happy when Draco was in the prefect's bathroom last night, he almost believed he had dreamed the whole scenario up. That his imagination, his want to connect to his crush had played a trick in his head but Draco was there again and now this letter. It can’t be a dream.

~~~~

Harry hurried up the stairs of the astronomy tower. If he wasn’t late before he defiantly was now. Dinner would be half over, many of the students already making their way back to their common rooms.

He paused outside the door not sure what he was waiting for, should he knock or just push it open. Would Draco even still be there or had he given up. The ball of anxiety in his chest squeezed in tighter. He pushed the door open with more force than necessary.

The astronomy tower was lighter than he remembered it being in his brief year of taking the subject. The lanterns were lit and a couch had been transfigured instead of the usual benches. Draco’s smile was contagious as he saw Harry. It helped ease the ball in his chest just enough for him to venture into the room.

“You made it.” Draco’s voice didn’t betray any sort of disappointment in his punctuality.

“Uh… Yeah. Sorry I’m late.” Harry managed to mumble. He felt self-conscious now. Even more so than he did those times he had been naked with the other teen.

“It’s no problem. I’m just glad you came.” Draco gestured for Harry to sit. He noticed the couch was larger than those in the common room. They could easily seat three people without the need for their legs to brush. He saw a basket of food he imagined Draco had gotten from the kitchens

“So…” Harry trailed off sitting on the edge of the couch.

“It’s okay Harry. I know there is a lot of history and this might be a little awkward at the beginning but how about I go first. I want to tell you about myself.” Draco began.

Harry started to relax as he heard stories of the manor and Draco’s childhood. There were even times where he laughed at the silly stories. It felt good. Like he really was just hanging out with his friend. They ate from the basket which before they knew it was empty. Harry had a niggling feeling he had done this on purpose. It was probably more than Harry ate in a whole day and he knew it showed.  Draco really did care. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, letting Draco take care of him. He relaxed back into the couch bringing his legs up to curl into a comfortable ball as he basked in the attention his new friend was giving him.


End file.
